


Cruel Treasure (So Precious)

by orphan_account



Series: The Garden of Eden [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanyeol's learned to suffer through life without his fire. Being with Baekhyun makes him want it back.





	Cruel Treasure (So Precious)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.
> 
> If you enjoy this, let me know!

**Remember, _remember_ the 5th of November--gunpowder, treason, and plot...**

The air is cold but it's crisp and the way it bites at Baekhyun's cheeks is a welcome reprieve from the heated blush that hasn't left since Chanyeol asked him out for Bonfire Night two days ago. Nights like this--ones so clear that every time Baekhyun looks to the sky there are more stars to be seen--are _exactly_ what Baekhyun loves about November. Except this November evening is easily becoming the best Baekhyun's ever had because Chanyeol is with him. Chanyeol makes Baekhyun light up in a way he no longer thought he could. Baekhyun cherishes that; _craves_ that.

And something in Baekhyun calls to something in Chanyeol that says "It's okay. You aren't the only one who's lost something inexplicably precious and irreplaceable. I _understand_."

Baekhyun appreciates that. In fact he didn't even realize how deeply he yearned for someone who could relate to his hurt until Chanyeol came along. The taller, lankier boy looked so broken when they first met that Baekhyun swears his very _soul_ wept for him. That was September; when Baekhyun fell asleep in a fully lit room and Chanyeol leant a sweater to keep the strange new boy warm. It's been a couple of months since that moment but Baekhyun hasn't given the sweater back yet. He's wearing it tonight, actually.

When Chanyeol meets Baekhyun at the Byun front door he's wearing a shy smile and he's brushed his hair a little which makes Baekhyun smile shyly back at him. But then Chanyeol sees the sweater and the way it eclipses Baekhyun's tiny form so perfectly. Suddenly Chanyeol's all soft looks and happ _ier_ eye crinkles and quiet compliments that make Baekhyun's heart clench and his stomach flutter. Their hands brush as they walk side by side to the school's football pitch and everything in Baekhyun is screaming to just hold Chanyeol's hand to never let go because Chanyeol is just that radiant. So he does.

Except it's Chanyeol who laces their fingers together and pulls Baekhyun a little closer to shield him from the cold. Before either of them realizes they've made it to the bonfire but they've also somehow ended up with Chanyeol's arm around Baekhyun's shoulder and Baekhyun's cheek pressed hard against Chanyeol's chest. Their peers are everywhere, drinking and carrying on like Bonfire Night is the last of their lives, but Baekhyun and Chanyeol are content to just stand before the fire drinking it in.

It's more _light_ and _heat_ than either of them remember how to handle and so they clutch at each other desperately. Their lips meet because the fire Baekhyun brings to Chanyeol's gut is more manageable than the one burning a few feet away and the glow of _near_ happiness that Chanyeol incites in Baekhyun isn't _quite_ as blinding. It's not enough, not quite, but it's far more than usual and _that_ is enough for both of them.

**...There is no reason why gunpowder treason should _ever_ be forgot.**


End file.
